Kuki's secret
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: Kuki hasn't been herself lately and Numbuh 4 wants to know why. What is Kuki hiding? Read and find out and please R&R.This is a really sad story.3&4I made a big oopsies on chap 6, so just ignore it...
1. What's wrong with Kuki?

Mushi-SanBan: Yay! My 2nd ficcie going on this site! Please R&R.

**Kuki's secret**

**by me**

" I'm going to my room." Kuki said as she slowly made her way up the stairs. The team looked at her in shock.

" What's wrong with Numbuh 3?" Wally said, "She never skips ice-cream night, and she usually bounces up the stairs humming or singing."

" I don't know." Abby said, "She's been acting so weird lately. She doesn't watch her Rainbow Monkey marathons on Saturday mornings anymore, she hardly talks, and she's always shutting herself up in her room."

Everyone let out a sigh and went back to eating their ice-cream cones.

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

I locked my newly installed door when I entered my room. I'm glad that I got rid of that old curtain that seperated my room from the hall. Now no one can disturb me.

_I feel so bad,_ I thought. _I should tell them. Not yet, but soon... before it's to late._

My eyes started watering and before i knew it I was laying on my bed with my face buried in the pillow, crying. It's going to be so hard to tell them.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I went upstairs to Numbuh 3's room after I finished eating and softly knocked on the door. No reply. But then I heard Kuki crying and I felt like my whole world was falling around me. I was concerned so this time I knocked harder. The crying stopped abruptly and I heard the door click before she opened it. Her eyes were very red and her face was stained with tears. She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly, and i hugged back. What's wrong?

**Normal P.O.V.**

" Wally." Kuki said into his shirt. " I'm so glad you're here!"

" Are you okay?" Wally asked.

Kuki looked up at him and said, " No. There's something i need to tell you."

**Mushi-SanBan: So? What do you think? Is it good? Please R&R. My next chapter will have a country song in it, so sorry for the torture you country music haters. Me? I love country music.**


	2. Kuki's secret revealed

**Mushi-SanBan: I don't know if this song matches this chapter. Please review and tell me.**

**Chapter 2: Kuki's secret revealed**

" What do you need to tell me? " Wally said.

Kuki looked down at the ground and said, " I'm... dying. "

" What?!" Wally cried.

" I'm dying. " Kuki said again, " I'm going to die in three weeks. Wally, I have cancer. "

Wally was bug-eyed now. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kuki started crying again and Wally gave her a tight hug. He was crying now too.

**Lookin back**

**On the memory of**

**The dance we shared**

**Beneath the stars above**

**For a moment**

**All the world was right **

**How could I have known**

**That you'd ever say good-bye?**

After what seemed like forever, they seperated and Wally said, " We should tell the others. We are going to make these next three weeks the best days of your life."

Kuki wiped a lone tear from her eye. She then ran up to him and kissed him.

**And I**

**I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end**

**The way it all would go**

He kissed her back, but they quickly seperated when they heard the footsteps of their fellow KND running up the stairs.

**Our lives**

**Are better left to dance**

**I could've missed the pain**

**But I'da had to miss the dance**

" Numbuh 3? Are you all right?" Abby asked.

" No. Wally, you tell them." Kuki said as she turned away.

Wally sadly glanced at her before saying, " Kuki.... is dying of cancer. she'll be gone in three weeks."

Everyone was shocked.

**Holding you**

**I've held everything**

**For a moment**

**Wasn't I the king?**

**If I'd only known**

**How the king would fall**

**And who's to say?**

**You know I might have changed it all**

The whole team ran over to Kuki, who was now lying on the floor in tears, and tried to comfort her. But it's hard to comfort a dying person. And it's hard to comfort someone who's going to lose the love of their life.

**And I**

**I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end**

**The way it all would go**

**Our lives**

**Are better left to dance**

**I could've missed the pain**

**But I'da had to miss the dance**

A couple of hours later everyone was sitting on the couch with Kuki watching her favorite Rainbow Monkey movie. Tomorrow they were going to the carnival, and on Thursday Wally and Kuki were going on their first, and last, date.

Wally didn't want a minute to pass. He wished that she had never gotten cancer. But all he could do now was make her last days on Earth good days.

**It's my life**

**It's better left to dance**

**I could've missed the pain**

**But I'da had to miss the dance**

**Mushi-SanBan: So did the Garth Brookes song kill you? If I put another song in my next chapter it probably won't be country. Ah! I luv that song. Plkease R&R.**


	3. At the carnival

**Mushi-SanBan: Here's chappie 3! Yay! I'm taking your advice, Yinyang, and this chapter's going to be pretty long.**

**Chapter 3: At the carnival**

It was 4:00 pm and everyone was getting ready for the day at the carnival. They had all promised Kuki that she'd have a blast, and they were going to keep it. Kuki had been sitting on the couch for about twenty minutes now watching everyone running around, practically freaking out. She heard Numbuh 5 say, " C'mon! The carnival opens in ten minutes and Kuki's going to be the very first in line for tickets!"

She also heard other various sayings, like, " Ouch! My toe!" and, " Has anyone seen my sandal?", and plenty more. She couldn't take this anymore. she jumped up and shouted, " Hey!"

Everyone instantly stopped and looked at her.

Numbuh 3 continued, " If you guys would stop freaking out it would be a better day for all of us. I don't mind being late, and I don't care if I'm the first one in line. I want you guys to have fun today too. Now, please, CALM DOWN!"

They all glanced up at each other, and did as Kuki wanted them to. They calmed down and they actually got ready in less than 5 minutes afterward.

" Come on, Kuki." Wally said as he jumped into a seat in the KND plane. " Come sit beside me. "

Kuki smiled and slid into the seat next to him. Then they smiled at each other before they grabbed each others' hands. They heard snickering from the seat behind them, but it didn't bother them. Wally wasn't about to hurt Kuki's feelings, and he wasn't about to deny his. Besides, he only had 2 weeks and 6 days left to see her before she was going to die.

" I love you, Kuki SanBan." Wally said, his face going bright red.

Kuki looked a little bewildered, but she simply said, " I love you too, Wallabee Beatles."

Their eyes started watering as they gazed at each other, so they quickly turned away and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. The whole time Kuki was thinking that it was going to be so hard on Wally when she left for good. After keeping her cancer secret for a while now, she wished she had told them sooner.

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

The song was stuck in Kuki's head and she started silently humming it to herself. it was by one of her most favorite singers, Avril Lavigne. That was all that she could remember of the song.

The plane finally landed in the parking lot, with many people staring at them. Who has actually seen a hand built plane land in the parking lot of a carnival before? Kuki skipped out and started singing a song about the carnival while everyone else ran out behind her.

" Come on, Kuki. Let's go get some tickets." Abby said as they all took off toward the ticket booth. There weren't really that many people in the line right now, thank goodness.

When everyone got their ticketsthey let Kuki pick the first ride they'd go on.

" Ummm... how about we go on the roller coaster first? You know, the new one they have." Kuki said.

" You mean the Sidewinder? " Hoagie asked.

" Yeah! That one! Let's go!" Kuki said happily. She and her friends walked to the ride. They were the first ones to ever go on this ride before.

" Wally, sit with me!" Kuki said.

Wally nodded his head as Kuki grabbed his arm and practically jerked him into the seat. Nigel and Hoagie sat in the seat behind them, and abby sat in the third seat.

" Ya'll just don't love me anymore, do you? " Abby said jokingly with a fake sniffle. Everyone burst out laughing, but suddenly stopped when the ride started going.

The roller coaster went very slowly up, and then did 80 downward. Kuki was laughing while everyone erlse was screaming at the top of their lungs. Wally screamed louder than anyone else on the ride when they went through the loop-the-loop.

When the ride came to a halt and everyone jumped off, Nigel said, " That was the worst ten minutes of my life."

" Really? " Kuki said, " I thought it was fun! Especially the-"

All of a sudden Kuki passed out. Thankfully Wally caught her before she hit the pavement.

" What happened?!" Wally cried.

" I don't know!" Abby said.

Everyone around them stopped when they saw the motionless girl in Wally's arms.

" Let me through! Let me through! I'm a doctor!" they heard a man say as he was making his way through the crowd to Kuki. He picked her up in his arms and told Numbuhs 1,2,3 and 5 to follow him to his van.

" One of you kids are going to have to keep an eye on her until we get to the hospital." the doctor said.

" Give her to me." Wally said, " She can lay in my lap."

The doctor handed Kuki to him, and after asking if everyone had their seatbelts on, he stepped on the gas.

Wally looked down at kuki and felt like he was going to cry. She looked so pale and weak right now. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but there was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay, it wasn't that long, but please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please send them to me in your reviews and I will keep them in mind.**


	4. Another world

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay, please don't get mad at me, but this is a song fic part. I know I don't need the lyrics, but I feel like writing down a song and, hey, why not on a ficcie?Please R&R! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!**

**Chapter 4: Another world **

" Wally, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. I'm sure she'll be fine." Abby said.

" Yeah. I'm sure. I won't leave her side for a moment." Wally said as he stared down at the sleeping Kuki in the hospital bed. Abby sighed and walked off toward the exit.

_A moment may be all I have,_ Wally thought. He felt a warm tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it off before anyone could see him like this.

He took a seat in the chair beside the bed and looked up at the clock. It was midnight. They had been here for a long time now, about seven hours, and still no explanation from the doctor of what happened to her.

He saw that Kuki was tossing and turning and began to worry, but then he thought that it was probably just a dream she was having.

**Inside Kuki's head:**

_Where am I?_ Kuki thought. She was standing in a field with kids running and playing all around her. She recognized a few as people she went to school with, and she also noticed her friends. Except, they were..... different.

" Come play tag with us, Kuki!" Abby said.

**Save me from this prison**

**Lord help me get away**

Kuki reluctantly joined her friends for the game.

" You're it!" Wally said as he shoved Kuki down to the ground before running off.

_What the heck?_Kuki thought. She ran after him to tag him back but she saw an easier victim. Hoagie.

**Cause only you can save me now from this misery**

**I've been lost in my own place**

**And i'm getting weary**

Kuki slightly tapped him on the arm and said, " You're it!"

" That's not fair!" he said. But Kuki had already ran off before she heard him. She ran toward the flowers, which must have taken up at least fifteen acres of space. She looked over at Wally, who was running beside her, and saw that he was grinning maliciously at her. He was acting weird...

When they reached the end of the flower bed she suddenly felt herself falling.

**How far is Heaven?**

**And i know I need to change**

**My ways of living**

**How far is Heaven?**

**Lord can you tell me?**

She blindly reached up and grabbed ahold of something. She opened her eyes and saw that she was hanging onto a rock. Then she looked down at the flowing, wild, dangerous river beneath her.

**I've been locked up**

**Way to long**

**In this crazy world**

**How far is Heaven?**

Wally was staring down at her and she screamed up to him. " Wally! Please! Help me!" But he just stood there, his smile getting wider by the minute.

" Wally, I'm not kidding! Help me up! I'm falling!!!" she yelled back up.

" Why?" he said, " You're just going to die anyway."

Then he turned away and started walking back through the flowers. Shocked, Kuki felt her grip loosen and she began to fall toward the river below.No chance at survival. No chance at being saved. No chance of Wally coming back for her.

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay, this chapter probably sucked. But what do you think? Remember, that was all just a dream. Okay? I know it wasn't very long.... The next chapter is going to be better.**


	5. Awake

**Mushi-SanBan:I just want to say that Kuki is my favorite KND character and the only reason I gave her cancer in this story is because I think it's more interesting for something to happen to them. Yes, weird. I DO NOT hate Kuki. If you found this rude, I'm sorry... Oh, and this is a short chapter. I'm saving the longness for my next one.**

**Chapter 5: Awake**

Kuki woke up in a cold sweat. She sat right up, breathing hard.

" What's wrong?" Wally asked.

" Oh, Wally, I didn't know you were there." she said. She told him all about the dream she had.

" I love you! I would never do that! Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. You blacked out after we went on that roller coaster yesterday. Remember?" Wally said.

" Yeah." she said, " I remember."

Wally leaned down and kissed Kuki on the cheek. She smiled and hugged him.

" What time is it?" Kuki asked.

Wally answered, " Time for you to get a watch. No, I'm just kidding. It's 9:00 am. The others arrived about an hour ago."

" Arrived? Didn't you just get here too?"

Wally shook his head and said, " No. I stayed by your side all night long. I wasn't going to leave you all alone in a hospital."

Before Kuki could say anything the doctor and Abby walked in.

" Kuki! You're awake! I'm so glad!" Abby said.

" Me too." Kuki said.

The doctor walked over to her and sighed. " Kuki SanBan, I have some bad news. You're dying of cancer."

" I know." Kuki said

The doctor started laughing and said, " Oh, thank goodness! I was standing out in the hallway for twenty minutes! Whew.... Anyway, you can leave now."

" Yay!" Kuki said as she jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom to change back into her black pants and green sweater.

" So, wally, are you ready for ya'lls date tonight?" Abby said.

" Yeah, I think so."

" Really? Where are you taking her to?"

" To Shoneys, the park, and a dance."

" Oh. Well have fun."

Abby walked out laughing and Wally was blushing.

_Did she mean what I think she meant when she said that?_ Wally thought.

When Kuki got all ready to leave they loaded up into the plane and went back to the clubhouse.

**Mushi-SanBan: Short wasn't it? I know. Just wait until the next chapter.**

**Kuki: Why do we have to wait? I wanna know what happens to me.**

**Mushi-SanBan: You'll see....**


	6. Tha Date

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay, so it's been forever since I updated. I've been kinda busy... so here's another chapter. Please R&R!!!**

**Chapter 6: The date**

_Well, _Wally thought. _This is it. Our first date..._

Wally was really nervous. He had never been on a date in his life. His hands were sweaty and he could hear his heart beating in his chest.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and jumped up. Kuki made her way down to him. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with black high heals. And her hair was up in a ponytail. Wally felt his mouth drop. He was speechless.

" So, Wally, what do you think?" Kuki asked as she did a little spin.

" You look great." Wally said.

" Are you ready to go?" Kuki said.

" Yep." Wally answered. He wiped his hands on his jeans before grabbing her hand.

They were making their way out the door when Abby stepped in front of them.

" Don't go yet! You have to wait!" she said.

Wally and Kuki looked at each other then confusingly looked back at Abby.

" Why?" Kuki asked.

" Because, Numbuh One ordered ya'll a Limosuine. And it's not here yet." Abby said. She watched Kuki dance in excitement and sing, " Yay! A Limo! A Limo! We're riding in a Limo!"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

" Okay, now you can go."

Wally and Kuki ran out side to the Limo. Wally held the door open for Kuki before getting in on his side.

The inside was huge! It had a built in boom box and big, cushiony seats. D12's song, ' My Band' was playing full blast and they listened to music all the way to Shoneys.

While they were waiting for the waitress to show up with their food they talked about Inuyasha, the one show that they both liked.

" My favorite character is Inuyasha." Wally said.

Kuki said, " Mine too."

" What's your favorite episode?" Wally asked.

" The first one. Where Kagome fell through the well and it was the first time she was in the whatchamacallit era." Kuki said.

Yay! The waitress finally showed up with their food. Wally had steak and fries, and Kuki had spaghetti.

" I'm really glad you brought me here, Wally. I love you so much!" Kuki said.

" I love you, too, Kuki." Wally said. He didn't want to bring up the whole cancer thing. Even if he had a question about it.

_I'll ask her later._ thought Wally.

Kuki smiled and said, " So where are we going next?"

" The movies." Wally said.

" YAY!!!!!!!!! Can we see the new Rainbow Monkey movie?" said Kuki.

Wally wanted to scream out no, but since Kuki was going to pass away in a while he just said, " Okay. Whatever you want."

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

**At the movies:**

Wally and Kuki got their tickets for Rainbow Monkies On Ice and bought some popcorn and drinks. They entered the dark theater and found two seats, thankfully, since the place was crowded.

When the movie started everyone started singing, " Rainbow Monkies! Rainbow Monkies! Oh so very round and super chunky!"

_This is going to be a long night. Kill me now!!!_Wally thought.

He heard sniffling beside him and saw Kuki crying.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" It's just so beautiful." she answered. Wally wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. It would make his beloved feel bad.

**After the movie thank goodness!:**

Wally and Kuki were once again in their Limo. Kuki had asked where they were going next and Wally told her, " The park. That's our last place to go."

" The park?! Yay! I love the park!!!!" Kuki screamed out.

**At the park Geez, aren't these things getting annoying? If you could find me you'd probably want to slap me.:**

They were walking down the walkway holding hands. No one was there and they had no idea why.

" Hey, Kuki? Can i ask you a question?" Wally said.

" Yes." Kuki said.

" Well, ummm, how come we never noticed that you had cancer before?" Wally asked.

Kuki stopped dead in her tracks, almost sending Wally to the ground.

" Wally......" Kuki said. She started crying her eyes out and let go of Wally's hand.She went running into the woods. Wally stood there in terror. Then ran after her.

_What? What did I say?_ Wally thought.

**Mushi-SanBan: So their date twisted around, didn't it?Please R&R! The next chapter's coming up soon and I dunno if it's going to be a songfic part or not.**

**Wally: What? How do you not know?**

**Mushi SanBan: Shut up you little weasel! And I'm gonna kill you for eating my pizza!** **Get back here!!!**


	7. What happened next

**Mushi-SanBan: I am SO sorry about chapter 6. It was supposed to be different than what I put for their date. Well, here ya go! Chappy 7! Hooray! Oh, and yes, this part is a songfic part, but it's not as choppy as my other songfic parts were.**

**Note: I don't own KND. Waaaaaaaaaaah! And I don't own the song ' Ultimate' by Lindsay Lohan. Nooooooooooo!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: What happened next**

**You're the kind of friend**

**Who always bends when I'm broken**

**Like remember when**

**You took my heart and put it back together again**

Wally found Kuki sitting by a tree. She had her arms around her knees, crying her eyes out. Wally sat down beside her.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." he said.

Kuki looked over at him and said, " No, it's not your fault. You shouldn't be sorry. I should..."

**I've been wasting time **

**With your disguise**

**But now it's over**

**Let me tell you why I'm through**

**I've got someone new **

**Who's just like you**

" Why?" Wally asked.

" Because," Kuki said, " I've been hiding this whole cancer thing from the team for a while now. Worse. I hid it from you..."

Wally wrapped his arms around her.

**You're it**

**You're the ultimate**

**It's automatic**

**I'm sure of it**

**No lie**

**So don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy**

" Don't feel bad, Kuki. Please don't." he said.

" But I-" Kuki was cut off by Wally's sudden kiss. She kissed him back too.Awwwww!

**Cause I've been waiting all my life**

**For someone just like you**

**You're it**

**You're the ultimste you**

" Now let's get out of here. We still have time left for the rest of our date." said Wally.

Kuki smiled. Wally helped her up and she dusted all of the dirt and dead leaves off of her dress.

When they got back to the park's walkway, the Limo driver was there.

" Oh thank goodnes! You kids are all right! What happened?" she said.

**You're the kind of guy**

**Whose hand in mine**

**Sends shivers**

**Upand down my spine**

**You took my heart and put it back together again**

" Ummm, well, Kuki saw a rabbit and wanted to keep it as a pet. When she took off after it, I followed her." Wally said, not wanting to tell the woman about what had just happened. And he wasn't so sure that he even wanted to tell the other KND team members. It might worry them. In fact, it had worried him. He never thought Kuki would just take off like that. He was starting to wish he had never asked her that question now...

" Oh. Good. I thought something bad had happened." she said before walking back to the Limo.

**You're the kind of guy **

**That blows my mind**

**But now it's my turn**

**You've been right in front of me**

**Everything I need **

**Why didn't I see**

" Thank you, Wally." Kuki said.

Wally smiled and picked a flower for her. Guess what else? He kissed her again.

Then he topped it off with a, " You're welcome."

**You're it**

**You're the ultimate**

**It's automatic**

**I'm sure of it**

**No lie**

**So don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy**

They held hands again and started walking again. When, suddenly, they heard a growl from behind them.

**Cause I've been waiting **

**All my life**

**For someone just like you**

**You're it**

**You're the ultimate you**

They slowly turned around.

**Mushi-SanBan: I'm gonna leave ya'll in suspense. I'm, like, half asleep right now, It's 2:33 a.m. Yay! My neice is outta the hospital! Yay!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Attack of the teens

**Mushi-SanBan:Did I keep ya'll in suspense long enough? Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Attack of the teens**

Kuki gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was a Doberman Pincher growling at them, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the owner of the dog..... Chad.

" What do you want, you cruddy teenager?" Wally asked.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date." Chad said sarcastically. "Teens! Battle stations!"

_Just what we need. I didn't want Kuki to have to fight in her last days._ Wally thought. _Oh no. I made myself sad again..._

" Wally? What are we going to do?" Kuki said. She grabbed Wally's arm and squeezed it tight.

" I'll fight. Take this and contact the other members for help." he said, handing Kuki his cellphone. He didn't have his deoderant stick contacter because he thought he wouldn't need it.

Kuki nodded her head before running off towards the woods. Wally turned back to the teens who had gathered around Chad. Now he had to fight Chad, Cree, and two other people he didn't recognize. Just great...

Chad ran towards Wally and tackled him to the ground. Cree and the two girls ran over there and started hitting Wally, but he would not let himself be beaten up by girls. He squirmed out of Chad's tight grip and rolled out of the teenagers' reach.

He jumped up and ran toward Chad and punched him in the face. He went flying onto one of the girls.

" Amanda, are you all right?" Cree asked. Chad quickly got off of her and went back to fighting Numbuh 4.

" Yeah. I'm all right." Amanda said, " I saw a girl run into the woods not to long ago. Since we won't be able to help Chad we should go after her. Who's with me?"

" Me." Cree and Hannah said.

They took off into the woods. Wally didn't notice them, and neither did Chad. Cree, Hannah, and Amanda found Kuki and surrounded her.

" Come with us! Don't make us do this the hard way!" Hannah said.

Kuki was panicking. She couldn't get ahold of anyone at the clubhouse and she didn't know what to do. She desperately tried to get her way out of this situation by running toward Hannah, hoping that she would move or be thrown to the ground. But Hannah grabbed her arms and slung her to the ground. Kuki started to feel like she did when they were at the carnival.

Everything started spinning and Kuki felt a sharp pain in her stomache. Then everything went dark.

" Hannah?! You hurt her really bad!" Amanda said, " She's passed out."

" Shut up! I know what I'm doing! Now pick her up and I'll transport us back to headquarters with these stupid boots you made!" Hannah screamed.

Hannah was always this way. Mean, rude, and practically everything else that comes with the package. But Cree and Amanda picked Kuki up and they went to base.

**Back to Chad and Wally:**

Chad and Wally were both very tired and bloodied up, but they still were fighting. Wally hit Chad in the stomache and Chad kicked him in the shins, causing him to fall over.

Chad heard his cellphone ring and put a foot on Wally's back. He picked up his phone and got the news of the hostage.

" I'll bring this one too. Two hostages will work even better." he said. He picked up the unconcious Wally and transported back to the Delightful Children's mansion.

**Mushi-SanBan: Yeah, I know. This chapter wasn't all that great. But the next one will probably be better. Well you know what to do. Read and Review! Amanda and Hannah are not fan characters and i don't care who uses them. I just needed some more teens for da story.**


	9. Dungeon Death

**Mushi-Sanban: Look people! i updated! I finally updated! I also updated InuWally, another story i made. Enjoy!**

**This chapter has a couple of cus words. I don't like to cus, but I couldn't think of anything else Waklly would say in this type of situation.**

**Chapter 9: Dungeon Death**

Wally slowly regained conciousness. His eyes drifted from corner to corner of what looked like a cage as he tried to gather the strength to sit up. His first attempt failed when his ribs started hurting like crazy. He figured they were cracked or something, but as his hand rubbed the left side of his ribcage he could tell that he had a huge bruise. Nothing to worry about, really.

He slowly and painfully got to his feet. He was beat up pretty bad and realized that he had never hurt this bad before in his entire life. When he felt himself start to fall, he reached out and grabbed tightly onto a bar of the cell.

He suddenly forgot his own pain when he remembered that Kuki was in trouble. He had no idea that she had been captured and thought that she was still in the woods, or hopefully with the others, until he heard her voice call out to him.

" Wally." she said weakly. He jumped as he saw her sitting in the cage beside him. No, not out of surprise to see her, but at the sight of her.

She had coughed up so much blood that small puddles of it were around her. Her shirt was covered in it and you could hardly tell that her sweater had originally been green.

" Kuki?! What happened?!" he screamed.

_This kind of stuff does not happen with cancer,_ he thought. He had never seen someone with cancer in that type of condition before.

" Wal....ly. I...I....tried to.....help,but I was.....a-attacked." Kuki said. Her voice was very weak and quiet as she sat leaned against a bar of the cold, hard cage. It seemed that her face grew paler by the second.

Wally felt hot, salty tears running down his face. " It's alright. Don't feel bad, Kuki."

" Thanks..." Kuki said before coughing up more of her blood, which made even more tears stream down the sad boy's face.

" Kuki, what's happening?" Wally asked, " You're not supposed to.....you know, for a while. Why now?"

Kuki smiled at him, and it looked as though it was taking alot of effort to do so.

" D-don't worry.....about me, Wally. I'll be....fine." she said, " Please, don't worry-" her voice trailed off suddenly and she slouched a little.

" Kuki, I love you so much! Please don't go! Please!" Wally screamed to her.

Kuki slowly lifted her head to look at him.

" I....I love you too. Please... don't be....sad. Please don't...... for me....." Kuki said," Remember...... all the good......times....we had together."

" Kuki, please don't say that! You can't leave me! Please no! Please! I love you! I don't want you to leave." Wally said as he burst out in tears.

" W-Wally.... don't.....don't......cry........." she said.

Wally watched as her body went limp and fell forward to the floor. His eyes were watering uncontrollably now. He slammed his fist on the ground and screamed at the top of the lungs. He collapsed onto the ground in a crying fit.

_Kuki, you can't be gone, you can't be!_ he thought.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in came Chad, Cree, Hannah, and Amanda. Wally looked over at them and saw Amande run out of the room, crying. She was the emotional one after all. Cree was shocked and Chad and Hannah smiled evily at Wally's pain.

" This soon, huh?" Chad said, " I didn't expect it to work out this well."

" What the heck are you talking about, you bastard! What have you done to her?!" Wally yelled as he jumped to his feet in rage. This made Chad and his female companion smile even wider.

" Oh. Didn't you know about it?" Hannah said with an evil laugh, " We did this to her."

" What?! " Wally said in disbelief and shock.

Cree also looked shocked. : What are you two talking about?" Cree asked, " What have you guys done?"

" It's a new virus that me and my girl here have been working on." Chad said as he put his arm around Hannah. Cree looked even more surprised by this.

" We've made a new virus that kills you by eating your insides little by little." Chad said, " We're going to spread it to every kid in the word and, poof!, they're gone. It seems to have worked on her quite well."

Cree's shock turned to anger. " You freak! You've just practically murdered that little girl!"

Wally could'nt believe what he was hearing. That's why there were no symptoms. But.....

" But, the doctors said that it was cancer!" Wally said. He was very confused, angry, and sad.

" Oh, the doctors?" Hannah said, " They're on our side. In fact, the one that helped you at the carnival put the finishing touches on out little experiment by putting an little extra ingredient in her I.V."

" You-" Cree said as she jumped on top of of Hannah and started punching her across the face. See, Cree wasn't that evil. Of course, she didn't like little kids, but she didn't want them dead. Especially not in this way...... by the people who she thought were her friends.

Chad sat back watching the cat fight with great enjoyment. He knew his woman could take care of herself. He watched as Hannah came back around and put Cree in a head lock.

" I could kill you right now." Hannah said, slightly tightening her grip on Cree's neck.

" Not on my watch." Cree said, kicking Hannah away and pushing her up against the wall, continuing the beating she was giving her before.

Wally was too sad to even pay attention to the ongoing action. Instead he made his way over to the side of the cage that was closest to Kuki. He reached out and stroked her hair. She looked like she was sleeping, but Wally knew that she would never wake up. But he knew she was in Heaven with God right now, in everlasting happiness. That fact made him feel a little better. He was knocked out of thought when Cree was slung against the cage. Hannah was beating her pretty badly, and he knew he had to do something.

His eyes wondered around the cage, but there was nothing to be found. That didn't stop him. He knew Kuki would have hated for a fight to break out and for him to do nothing about it. He somehow found the strength to charge that end of the cage, knocking both girls on the ground. Now Cree had the upper hand.

Wally fell to the ground, his body weak from battle and kind of limp from sadness and depression.

Suddenly, something skidded toward him. He looked down and saw his cell-phone. But how did it get all the way over here? He glanced over into the cell beside him and thought he saw Kuki's ghost standing there smiling at him, but then it dissapeared. Wally wasn't sure if it was his eyes playing tricks on him or what, but hequickly grabbed the phone and dialed headquarters for help.

**Mushi-Sanban: That was so sad... I felt weirs writing it. And it was pretty dang long too! I guarantee you it's the longest chapter in this whole story. Well, you know what to do.**


	10. Strange happenings

**Me: I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed so far, since I haven't done that at all yet.**

**Pixiegirl22: I love Family Guy, too. The story's not over yet, though.**

**Shadowedstar213: I'm sorry about your friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GMgirl: Thanks for reviewing. I'm planning on making this story pretty long. What do you think about me remaking this story in the future? It will have alot more detail.**

**YinYang175: Yeah, there is lack of detail, but i will remake this. Thanks for reviewing through all my chapters.**

**jessiejames: Do you like Pokemon? Those are the team Rockets names, right? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ghost Writer SD9731: Thanks! It was a twist, wasn't it?**

**Yipper34: Thanks!**

**Karen: I'm glad you liked it.**

**aly: Thanks!**

**lyokogrl: Well, the cellphone has a good purpose, right? Wally is pretty stupid at school work, I guess. I don't think he'll pass the 4th grade soon. **

**StarryRavenFire: Thank you!!!**

**Mr.Smith394: Yeah, it did suck for them, didn't it? Thanks!**

**wolf boy two: Well, this is supposed to be a really romantic story. Maybe there is just a little too much romance.**

**Telah: What's Kol mean?**

**FTiger: Thanks! Kuki's my favorite character, and Mushi's cool too.**

**ed due: Love is funny, I guess. Thanks!**

**mitora jesus-freak: Thanks! It is sad.**

**Cweek: You rock! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WrItErKaT322: I like suspenseful stories. it makes them interesting. Thank you!**

**numbuh 2071: I wish you'd keep reading, even if it is really sad. It is going to be long, but not that long...**

**meh34: That is what I had in mind at first, but I decided not to use it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

**MJN SEIFER: You rock too! Maybe i should make a soap opera one day, but I don't watch them.**

**SuperDucki: I didn't even know you were yelling at me... Wally was OOCified.**

**bubbles: I liked the song, too. Thanks!**

**Shot Through The Heart Ag: Thanks!**

**NewFoundDude: Well, as you know, she didn't have cancer. Thanks.**

**woogum10: Well, I wanted to put a dramatic twist to this story. But, I agree with you.**

**jasikaermine: Sad, huh?**

**Cartoon Crazy: Sorry, but she died. But you might like this chapter... okay maybe not. But the next chapter.... I don't know...**

**J(Silence)Quill: Thanks!**

**Thank you all! Please enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 10: Strange happenings**

Wally's fellow operatives came as quickly as possilble. They knocked down the door with their new weapon, invented by Abby.

When they saw the two girls fighting, they quickly aided Cree, since Wally had explained the situation to them. The only thing he left out was the part about Kuki. It was too painful to talk about.

After they had Hannah beat so bad that Chad was actually starting to worry, he stepped in. Abby left Nigel and Hoagie to fight him and ran over to the cage that held Wally.

" Wally?!" she said, " Are you okay?"

Wally looked at her with the saddest looking eyes she had ever seen. " No...." he said quietly.

" What's wrong? What happened?" Abby asked. She noticed the tears rushing down his cheeks, and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

" Ku.......ki." he said. Abby looked confused for a moment, but then she quickly caught his meaning.

" She's......dead, isn't she?" Abby asked, scared to death of the answer. Wally nodded his head as more tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Abby could now feel tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

" She's over there...." Wally said weakly. Abby looked at the cage beside them and took a couple of steps forward. She grabbed the bars and peered in, eyeing the blood puddles and the pale, dead girl who occupied the cage.

Before Abby could continue mourning the death of her friend, she heard Nigel cry for help. She spun around and saw a bruised up Numbuh 1, a bloodied Numbuh 2, and a vicious looking Chad. She wildly looked around, trying to find some sort of weapon. And she found what she was looking for. It seems that when Cree was knocked against Numbuh 4's cage, they had knocked a bar loose. Abby grabbed the pole and jerked as hard as she could. She fell backward when the cold, icy bar came out.

She quickly got up and ran to help her fellow operatives in the deadly battle.

Wally came to his senses when he heard a voice screaming in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw Abby beating Chad with a metal bar. He carefully stood up, trying not to cause himself pain, and made his way to the part of this horrid cell to where a bar was missing.

_Wait,_he thought, _If that bar came loose, then maybe...._

Wally backed up a little and then rammed the bars with his shoulder, like a football player does. It hurt him so much, but he continued to do so until a lonely bar fell to the ground. It was now big enough for him to fit through.

He slowly climbed out and landed on his feet when jumping to the ground. He grabbed the bar and ran to his teammates.

-----------------------------

Hannah was sitting on her bed crying. She didn't know her friends were like that, and she had no idea, whatsoever, of the fact that they had been trying to kill that girl all along. She wished now, more than ever, that she hadn't left the kids next door so early.

It had all happened that night at Numbuh 86's slumber party. Her, Cree, and Chad had planned an attack and she had brought them the Code Module.

Little did she know that that was practically the last time she would see Numbuh 3 alive. Except for when they had kidnapped her, that is.She acted like she didn't know the girl, to try to forget her memories of guilt, but it had no affect at all. But, she had no choice. They were going to murder her cousin, Kalila, if she didn't join them. She was just a pawn in their little game.

Hannah had no idea what she could do to help them, so she turned on her radio and layed down, staring blankly at the ceiling. Then, one of her favorite songs came on. She listened intently to the melody.

**Back on the road again**

**Feelin' kinda lonely and**

**Lookin' for the right guy**

**To be mine**

**Friends say I'm crazy cause**

**Easily I fall in love**

**Gotta do it differently**

**This time**

**Maybe we'll meet at a bar**

**He'll drive a funky car**

**Maybe we'll meet at a club**

**And fall so deeply in love**

**He'll tell me I'm the one**

**And we'll-**

The radio was suddenly slung off her dresser by an invisible force. She looked around looking for the cause of the incident, but no one was there. She hopped off her bed and placed the radio back onto her dresser. She thought she heard someone calling her name and ahe paused, scared to death.

" Hannah...." the voice said in a whisper, " Help...."

Hannah slowly turned around very slowly and saw a familiar face peeking in the door. Her jaw dropped and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

Kuki's ghost called out to her again, begging for help. Hannah knew what she needed to do.

_Is this real? she questioned herself. If it is, then what should I do?_

" Hannah....." Kuki said as her whole body floated through the door and neared her. " Help, please. The virus.... you have to stop it. Please. you have to find out about the virus. You have to stop it."

**Mushi-SanBan: Sorry to end it here, but I came across a small writer's block. iF anyone has a name for the virus, please tell it to me in the review. I need a name for the darn thing, and I have none. Thanks! Bye! R&R!!!!**


	11. Whereabouts

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I can dream.............**

**This chapter is dedicated to KristenWells. I'm sorry about your uncle. I didn't know the effects of cancer, so give me a break, will ya? My friend, Shaina R. has cancer in her leg. Again, so sorry.**

**Chapter 11: Whereabouts**

" Okay," Amanda said to herself, trying to calm herself down. " I'm probably just seeing things. It's been a tough day!"

_But, then again,_ she thought, _What if it wasn't?_

She thought for a moment before she made her decision. She would go look and see what she found, just in case. Who knows? Maybe she could stop this whatchamacallit virus after all......

Amanda walked out of her room and snuck down the hallway, until she came to the room where a bloody fight was going on between the Kids Next Door and her so-called-friends. She was silently cheering the KND on.

She saw Wally and Chad duking it out with metal bars. Ouch! They had the most deadliest fight going on, and she thought they meant to kill one another. But it wasn't her concern right now. She had to get to the lab and find out just what was going on. And, of course, the virus's name.

Kuki's spirit watched as the teens and kids fought, but she was mostly watching the two blond headed boys practically killing each other.

_Man, he's really taking this too seriously._ she thought, _I love him, and I don't want him to get hurt or kill someone over me._

She watched as Wally got stabbed in the stomach by Chad, and he was badly bleeding. But that didn't stop him. He cared too much for her.

She just hoped he could go on with his life and find someone else. That would make her happy....

_He shouldn't dwell on me. He has a life to look forward to._ Kuki's spirit thought sadly. _But I'll always miss him...... No matter how hard I try not to, I know I will._

Nigel watched as his team and the _evil_ teens fought. He quickly drew his attention back to the guard he was fighting.

_What cowards! Calling in these guards to help them fight! They're just too afraid to fight for themselves!_ He thought as he knocked out the guard with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and ran over to aid Numbah 5, who was struggling to keep the guard away. He couldn't blame her for her cowardice in this fight. She had a broken ankle, caused by the idiot guard, who must've been the toughest one out of all of them.

After his defeat, he drug Abby over to the wall and pulled off her sock and shoe, inspecting her ankle, which was swollen.

_I wish we had Numbah 3 here. She was the one who was good at these kinds of things. _ Numbah 1 thought sadly.

Kuki was worried about Numbah 5's broken ankle as she peered over Nigel's shoulder. She wished she could be alive, just for that moment. That's when the idea hit her.

She slowly put her hand through Numbah 1's stomach and quickly brought it out. He felt it alright, for her shivered and looked around, trying to find the source of this feeling.

_This is going to be weird!_ Kuki thought nervously.She stuck her hand back through, and then she slowly possessed him. She looked down at her hands- Nigel's hands.

_Oh man! This feels weirder than I thought it would._

" Numbah 5! I need to bandage up your boo boo!" she said in her most cheerful voice. It felt good to talk to her best friend again. " Okay.....let's see..........oh! I need medical tape and bandages! I'll be right back, Abby!"

Then, she as Nigel, skipped out of the room humming. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, then they resumed fighting after he was gone.

" Is he alright?" Abby asked herself.

Kuki searched the whole ship until she found the supplies she needed. Then she merrily skipped back. And, of course when she entered the room skipping and dancing she got weird looks. But they kept on fighting this time, without even a second glance at her.

_Maybe I'm embarrassing Numbah 1 too much..................oh well!_ She thought.

She fixed up Abby's leg and left Nigel's body. (man, that seems a little too weird for me to even write!)

" Are you alright, Numbah 1?" Abby asked, arching an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about? I've just been sitting here!" he said. He, then, noticed her ankle and arched an eyebrow at _her._

" How did that happen? Who bandaged up you ankle?" Nigel asked.

Abby just stared at him, her face as pale as a ghost. For she saw Kuki's spirit standing behind numbah 1, waving at her.

**I am so confused!!!!!!! Writer's block is not good, people! Writer's block is NOT good!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Abby: get ahold of yourself, woman!**

**Me: heh heh........sorry................**


End file.
